ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimleal (episode)
Story Lucina, a woman with long blue hair is getting ready for battle, wearing a dark blue dress, about the length of a skirt. She is wearing black stockings and boots, along with a blue cape. She has shoulder armor, giving her resemblance to a medieval warrior. She draws Falchion, a medieval longsword made from a dragon fang. Near the hilt of the sword is a teardrop shaped hole. Lucina: For the Plumbers! Lucina charges into battle with several Plumbers, going to battle against the Risen, skeleton zombie warriors in red armor. The Plumbers fire laser blasts, hitting the Risen Armor. The Risen don’t seem harmed, instead continuing to persevere. Lucina charges, slicing through a Risen like butter, it breaking into purple dust. Lucina spins Falchion around her head, holding it on her shoulder, striking a Risen in the head. More Risen come at her, swords drawn. Lucina parries one, as she kicks another away. She flip kicks, spinning and slicing through the Risen, them breaking as she lands gracefully. Plumber: Lucina! A crooked lightning bolt strikes the Plumber, piercing his chest as he drops. Lucina turns, seeing a prince with dark red hair, which extends to sideburns on the side of his face. His skin is a tannish grey, as he wears a crown on his head. He wears an outfit similar to a jester, a black dress shirt and pants, with jester curled toes. He has a yellow cape flowing behind him. He holds a sword in reverse grip, which curves like a lightning bolt. Gangrel: Ehehehehe! Levin Sword! Gangrel holds his sword into the air, electric charges coming from the sky, entering the sword. Gangrel points the Levin Sword at Lucina, firing a lightning bolt at Lucina. Lucina screams as she charges, leaping up over the lightning bolt. Gangrel has a startled expression, as Lucina goes for an axe chop down on him. Gangrel parries with his sword, releasing an electric charge, shocking Lucina and repelling her. Gangrel: So, you’re the famous Lucina. Granddaughter of the menace John 10,000! Lucina: You, knew him? Gangrel: (With joy) Of course not! I’m not that old! But, the greatest forces in the galaxy knew not to make a big move with him around. The Grimleal all but died out waiting for him to disappear. I am the last of them. Lucina: Then, the Girmleal, or whatever you said, will die today! Lucina lunges at Gangrel, a Risen breaking from the ground, attacking. Lucina cuts through it, as Gangrel is gone, having moved on. Lucina: Get back here! Lucina tries to follow Gangrel, but arrows fly at her feet, cutting off her path. Lucina turns, seeing archers on the buildings. She parries and deflects arrows, as she dances through the incoming ones. Gangrel blasts the side of Azmuth’s tower with lightning, entering it. He blasts a hole into the ground, revealing a secret room, a vault filled with several artifacts and weapons. The Omnitrix is in a container, but Gangrel walks straight past it. He goes to the sword mounted on the wall, a standard double edged sword. Gangrel sheathes the Levin Sword, removing the sword from the wall. Gangrel: Ah-hahahahahahahahaha! It’s mine! At long last! Voice: What are you doing, Gangrel? Gangrel doesn’t turn, but Azmuth, sitting on a hover chair, floats down into the vault. Azmuth: You humans never pick up on the most obvious of hints. The Grimleal will never thrive in this dimension. Gangrel: Lies! As the last of them, I’ll prove you wrong! By becoming the vessel for the Fell One! And with the sacred blade Ascalon, it, is, POSSIBLE! Gangrel twirls Ascalon, which releases a wind cyclone, sucking Azmuth out and launched out of the tower. Lucina spots this, and jumps for him, catching him. Azmuth: You’re late. Lucina: Apologies. Where’d he go? Lucina lands, as Gangrel opens a portal with Ascalon, as he goes through it. Lucina: Who, who is he? Paradox: That, my dear, is a serious matter. Lucina turns, as Paradox walks in. Lucina gasps, and kneels to him. Azmuth: Oh, stand up already! He’s not that important. Lucina: Professor Paradox. If you’re here, Paradox: Then this is a dangerous situation. End Scene Lucina, Azmuth and Paradox go into a planetarium, it showing an empty space, stars in the distance. Paradox: Have you ever read about the Time War, Lucina? Lucina: Uh, no. I don’t think my grandfather ever fought in it. Azmuth: Bah! She only knows history because of him! You see why I don’t like her. Paradox: Near the beginning of the universe, sometime after the Big Bang, dark energy was irradiated by the explosion Lucina: Like Gaia? Paradox: Yes, but this occurred in the freedom of space. And constant radiation from space caused it to grow, uncontrollably. At least, oh, let’s say 4,000 years ago, this being was founded by a Chronosapien, who desired to see the greatness of the universe. His name, was Maltruant. Azmuth: He becomes entranced and corrupted by its power, and goes rogue. He names the being the Fell One, and spreads the ideology of it, creating the Grimleal. Paradox: And take note, that this occurred before Azmuth got his wisdom feet. Lucina: Wisdom feet? Azmuth: Just move on. Paradox holds his hand up, as the planetarium shows the dark energy forming into a serpentine, dragon like form, which expands back, becoming as large as a planet. Its purple eyes flash by them, revealing the outline of a dragon head with large horns going alongside its head. It opens its mouth, purple fire being released, causing the planetarium to malfunction and break down, it being a plain room. Lucina is panting in fear, gripping Falchion tightly. Azmuth: You think you terrified her enough? You’re the one who wants her to fight it. Lucina: How, how can he? Paradox: Revive the Fell One? Lucina: So it’s dead. Paradox: It was defeated, as was Maltruant, and his pieces were scattered. We took the heart of the Fell One, and locked it away. Gangrel took Ascalon. Lucina: The sword wielded by Sir George. It has the ability to absorb energy. Paradox: The Fell One can only be resurrected by absorbing its essence into your body. But it has to be a species that specifically have absorption powers. Conductoids, Crystalsapiens, Osmosians. Gangrel is none of these. He is not a suitable host. Lucina: So, why stop him? Won’t it just not work? Azmuth: Or, the Fell One will revive itself, and all but kill Gangrel, being uncontrolled. Maltruant’s influence made it so the Fell One needed a source to lead it. If it doesn’t, then it will go on a blind rampage, which could destroy the universe. Lucina: So, he must be stopped. Where is he going? Paradox: The only place in the universe that no living being can survive on. Anur Vladias. End Scene A Galvan ship floats over Anur Vladias, the space thinner with visible signs of decay. Lucina is sweating heavily just looking at the planet, the skin on her face sagging. Lucina: It’s, horrible. Paradox: The heart of the Fell One has created a draining effect, making it a world of the Undead. The Risen populate this world, protecting the heart. Lucina: So, would they obey Gangrel? Azmuth: Don’t be ridiculous. These Risen are much more powerful than the ones you fought before. Gangrel won’t be able to control them. Only fight them off. And Ascalon will protect him from the draining effect. Lucina: And what will protect me? Paradox pulls out an Omnitrix design medal, pinning it to Lucina’s chest. It extends a forcefield around Lucina, her being invigorated. Her skin is restored to normal, and her sweat dissipates. She sighs with relief, and draws Falchion. Lucina: I won’t let you down. Azmuth: You better not. If you do, we’re doomed. Paradox: I’ll help you as much as I can. But even I cannot survive that long down there. I can help a total of five minutes, max. Lucina: Understood. Take me down there. Paradox opens a portal, as Lucina walks through it. It closes, Azmuth sighing with disapproval. Azmuth: You do realize that she’s going to die, right? That medal will only protect her for so long. Paradox: I am well aware. But she has told me that she is willing to die to protect the universe, just like her grandfather. Azmuth: Have you noticed that there are only a few that followed his legacy that are still alive? Paradox: Unfortunately. Lucina appears down on Anur Vladias, which is made up of complex cave systems, with mountain like jagged rocks intercepting her path. Her forcefield glows, lighting the otherwise pitch dark cavern. Lucina: So dark. This world. I can feel the death, even through this forcefield. A zombie moan occurs, as Lucina turns. She’s surrounded by Swordmaster Risen, all having swords drawn. They charge in, as Lucina clashes with one, the two stalemating. Lucina struggles to hold even, as another Risen comes at him. Lucina ducks and rolls along the ground, leaping over the others. A Risen jumps after her, the two clashing swords in midair. Lucina: Paradox was right. A whole different level. Lucina lands, as several Risen strike at once. An energy wave is released, as the Risen are launched off, Lucina down on her knee, her sword extended out to the side. She sighs, as she runs forward, when a large General armored Knight appears. Lucina swings Falchion at it, the sword getting stuck in its armor. Lucina: What?! The Risen thrusts a lance at Lucina, her hopping onto it, flipping over the Risen, pulling Falchion out of the Risen. She continues on, though the room fills with more Risen. Lucina pants heavily, as they continue to swarm. A flash occurs, as all the Risen are knocked down. Lucina gasps in surprise, as Paradox is standing at a cave entrance, his appearance drained. Paradox: This way. Lucina: Thanks. Lucina takes off running down the cavern, as Paradox moans. Paradox: Used up two minutes. Not enough to help her survive. Lucina makes it to the main room, where Gangrel is limping towards a shrine. He is using Ascalon like a crutch, as he makes it towards the shrine, where a mass of black heart on it. Gangrel: This, is it! My last act as a living mortal! I will, become your vassal! Gangrel lifts Ascalon over his head, stabbing it into the heart. It absorbs the energy, which blasts through the room, blowing Lucina back. The energy is sucked into Gangrel, as he glows with a purple aura. Gangrel: (Deep voice) I am, the Fell One! Gangrel turns to Lucina, jabbing at her, releasing a blast of purple energy fire. Lucina gets behind a rock, which begins to burn away from the attack. Lucina goes out into the open, as time slows, Paradox behind Lucina. Lucina makes it right in front of Gangrel, going to stab him. Gangrel’s speed increases, as he parries. The clash releases an explosion of energy, Lucina is blown back, but she slows down as she falls, allowing her to land. Lucina: His power is out of control. He’s not commanding it. Gangrel’s skin begins to break away from the energy, his smile fading as the skin fades. Gangrel: (Distorted) Enough. I am the successor. I am the vessel that the Fell One needs to return! I shall release it! Gangrel points Ascalon to the sky, as the energy is released, taking the form of the Fell One’s serpentine body. The Fell One forms a head, roaring at Lucina. Lucina is terrified, as the Fell One flies at her. Paradox: Stay strong, Lucina. Falchion was made to combat the Fell One. Use its strength. Lucina nods and holds strong, as she holds Falchion over her head, cutting through the Fell One, the energy draining Lucina further. The energy hits Paradox, his essence becoming skeleton like. Paradox drops to his knees, as he opens a portal. Paradox: My time is spent. I am sorry, Lucina. Paradox steps through the portal, as Lucina’s forcefield is barely visible. Gangrel screams, as his skin fades away, being just bones. The Fell One regenerates, having a cackling roar. Fell One: Finally! My revival, is upon us! Let the world remember, or relearn, my wrath! Let all of time and space fear me! Lucina: If you want to be revived, you’ll have to beat me! Lucina screams as she charges at Fell One, which breathes a fire energy wave. Lucina cuts through it with Falchion, her forcefield diminishing even more. She pants heavily, as it fades even more. Lucina: My strength is fading. But it’s not enough. I will not fall! I hold the blood of John 10,000! The Fell One’s eyes widen, as if fascinated. Fell One then smiles a monstrous smile. Fell One: That mean you have his DNA. Perhaps you can, let’s find out! Fell One flies at Lucina, her expression stern. Lucina turns and slashes through the energy. Fell One regenerates as it spirals back at her. Lucina leaps, cutting straight down Fell One’s back. Her forcefield breaks completely, as she falls towards Fell One’s body. Lucina twirls Falchion, forming a hole through Fell One to go through it. She lands on the ground, barely able to stand. Fell One: It was only a matter of time before you lost all your power. If you’re really the descendent of John Smith, then you will suffice as the perfect vessel! Lucina collapses, dropping Falchion. Fell One snakes around her now, floating above Lucina. It roars, as it goes to enter Lucina. Gangrel: No! Gangrel’s skeleton holds Ascalon with one hand, as it draws the Levin Sword with the other. Gangrel: I am your vessel! Gangrel fires a blast of lightning at Fell One, distorting its head. It regenerates, turning at Gangrel. Fell One: You have released me. But you have no more purpose. Fell One fires a purple fire blast, vaporizing Gangrel’s remains. The Levin Sword and Ascalon hit the ground. Lucina struggles to stand, as she runs towards Ascalon. Fell One goes to bite down on her, as she flips past it. She picks up Ascalon, as Fell One goes at her. Lucina jabs Fell One with Ascalon, absorbing Fell One. Fell One: No! Fell One is sucked completely into Ascalon, the energy being sucked into Lucina. She groans, as she’s unable to let go. She tries and throw the sword, but it is stuck in her hand. Fell One: (Echoing) NO! NOT, COMPATIBLE! HAS TO BE AN EXACT DNA MATCH! Lucina’s skin begins to break away, as her grip lessens, Ascalon dropping to the ground. Lucina falls to her knees, as Fell One forms. Its energy is weakened, and diminishing. Fell One: Since you aren’t compatible, I’ll just kill you! Lucina’s eyes begin to go black, her vision gone. She is just a shell, as Fell One goes to bite him. A slash occurs, Fell One’s head being cut off. A figure in a Grim Reaper cloak holds Falchion, having landed in front of Fell One. Fell One tries to reform, when the Grim Reaper strikes again with Falchion, cutting through it. Fell One fades away, the Grim Reaper lowering Falchion. Grim Reaper: I’m going to get in so much trouble for this. Falchion glows with a grey aura, as he puts the sword in Lucina’s skeleton hand. The aura extends around Lucina’s body, her skin being revived as it does. Grim Reaper fades away, as Lucina is encompassed in the aura, being revived. She gasps for breath, panting heavily. Lucina: Huh? What? Huh? I’m, alive? A portal opens behind her, as Lucina falls through. She appears back on Azmuth’s ship, simply laying on the ground. Azmuth: How are you still alive? Lucina: I, I don’t know. Paradox: I must say, even I do not know. I couldn’t see what happened. But, congratulations. You prevented the revival of the Fell One. Lucina: Was I supposed to, die? And you knew that? Paradox: Yes. If you knew, you might’ve not as fought as hard. You were to defeat it anyway, but not survive. Lucina: I think, someone else was there. Azmuth: Nonsense. No one can survive on that planet. Paradox: Well, the situation hasn’t changed. The Fell One’s energy is still down on the planet, and now no one will be able to get to it. All is well. Lucina gets up, looking out the window. Lucina: Thank you. Characters * Lucina * Paradox * Azmuth * Plumbers Villains * Gangrel * Fell One * Risen Trivia * This special marks the Fell One's first debut. * Lucina makes her return. * More details about the Time War, and the Fell One are introduced. * It's explained why Anur Vladias is not inhabitable. * Fell One couldn't take over Lucian due to her not being a John Smith. This is due to the events that occurred in Lord of Chaos. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Time War